Hurricane Al
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: Randy desides to stay at his home in Costa Rica durring a Cattigory 5 hurricane with winds over 300 miles! Chapt 4 up! Read and Review
1. Hurricane Warrnings for Costa Rica

The Hurricane   
  
  
A/n: This story takes place in Costa Rica.   
Summery: A year after he leaves Detroit, Randy's plans to leave get postponed when a Category 5 hurricane (I'm into weather alot) strikes where he lives.  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
  
  
Randy was watching The Weather Channel when the reporter went to the Tropical Update.  
  
"We have a very powerful Category 5 hurricane with stained winds over 300mph. Hurricane Al will make land fall on Costa Rica tomorrow morning. There are Hurricane Warnings up for all of Costa Rica........"  
  
Randy thought to himself " It probley won't be that bad. So I'll stay here"  
  
  
A/N end of 1st chapter. please Read and Review. 


	2. Landfall

The Hurricane   
  
  
A/n: This story takes place in Costa Rica.   
Summery: A year after he leaves Detroit, Randy's plans to leave get postponed when a Category 5 hurricane (I'm into weather alot) strikes where he lives.  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!  
  
Chapter 2: Landfall of Al  
  
  
The next morning Randy woke up to howling winds. Al had made landfall.  
Randy knew that when The Eye Of The Hurricane passed he knew the storm was half over.   
One hour later debris was scattered over 619 lane. Trees were up-rooted, power lines were down. It looked like a f-5 tornado went threw.  
6 hours later the eye had passed. The hurricane was half over.   
When Randy went to look out the door at the damage a wind gust at over 619mph blew Randy off his feet and across the street. He landed on a roof of a house that didn't cave in. Randy wondered when this would ever end.  
Would he live to see his parents, Brad and Mark again? This and many questions rushed through his mind as a 500 pound truck landed on his chest. The impact knocked him out. And no more...............  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 2. Will Randy live or will he die? Find out in Chapter 3 of Hurricane Al. Read and Review. 


	3. Worried, Bad News

The Hurricane   
  
Chapter 3: Worried/ Bad News  
  
A/n: Thanks to who reviewed. Here's part 3.  
  
(Keep in mind that the Taylor's don't know about the Hurricane. Also, I'll save the chapter I told about in Chapt 2, will be...........You'll have to find out for your self.)  
  
  
Back in Detroit, Brad was getting worried that something had happed to Randy. It was 9 days after Tim said he'll be back.  
Brad was watching WWE Smackdown. It was a few months since he started watching wrestling.   
Last week he went to a Smackdown recordings in Grand Rapids. Threw the whole show Brad was wondering why was Randy late? He thought that there was bad weather, but to delay the trip for 10 days?   
During a commercial break, Brad herd Tim answer the phone.  
"Hello? Ok we'll be down there in a bout 4 days."  
  
" What happened? Does it have to do with Randy?"  
  
"Son, Randy's been late because a Category 5 Hurricane struck a day before he was gonna leave. The just found him underneath a house with a truck fallen on him. We have to go to A hospital in Costa Rica"  
  
  
  
A/n: That's the end of chapter 3. Please Read and Review.  
  
PS: You may notice that the 619 avenue is named after Rey Mystirio's 6-1-9 finisher. That tells you that I like WWE wrestling. 


	4. Reunion of old Friends, Arriving at Cost...

Chapter 4: Reunion of 2 old Friends   
  
A/n: Thanks to who reviewed.  
  
  
Arriving at the Airport, Tim was getting nervous about Randy's condition. On the phone it sounded like the Costa Rican doctor said that he was barely breathing.  
A few minutes later Tim herd someone call out to him.  
  
" Tim, Wh-what are you doing here? I thought that you were gonna move a few months ago?"  
  
Turring around to see who called him, he saw that it was his former assentient, Al Borland.  
  
"Al, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Well I was going to move to a town in Costa   
Rica. My question to you is what are you doing here? Are you gonna move there too?"  
"No, I just got a call from a Costa Rican doctor. He said Randy was found under a house with a truck on him."  
  
  
4 days Tim was wondering when they would arrive in Costa Rica. For entertainment, Tim brought all of his old Tool Time episodes to watch.  
  
" WELCOME TO COSTA RICA. PLEASE STOP AT THE AIRPORT TO PICK UP ALL BELONGINGS. ENJOY YOURSELF IN THIS COUNTRY!"  
  
This was it. Tim was getting more worried by the minute about Randy. Would he be alive or would he be dead? Tim was wondering this question as he bumped his head on the entrance way as he was getting of the Airplane.  
  
  
A/n: Well that's the end of this chapter. Please READ AND REVIEW. Or your 3 minutes will be up! Sorry! It a wrestling thing. 


End file.
